The Soul Catcher
by GabisSoares
Summary: Return of Edolas. Lisanna returns and everything moves in her favor. Lucy thought it would only be sad to be an antagonist at this stage. She believed it. A new exceed? Who is this little girl? A secret mission? Ps: Sorry for the grammar, English is not my original language.
1. The Girl and the EXCEED

N/A: Hello everyone. I'm a new writer in the area, despite using FF for years. I'm Brazilian and I've tried to translate the story into English. I feel for grammatical errors and possible wrong intonations. If there is a beta that can help me, thank you very much. The story is already finished in another dissemination portal, so we will not have hiatus or delays. I hope you enjoy and have fun with part of my imagination.

It had been a week or so since we had returned from Edolas, and everyone was killing the longing for their beloved nakama, Lisanna. It had returned after two years of a supposed death. All of them, without exception, were very homesick, not to mention the happiness of the Strauss family to have their dead sister back. Come to think of it, it was a good thing. Our Fairy Tail family was complete.

I lifted my head from the counter and turned my eyes to the beautiful Mirajane who was drying a glass and grinning.

\- Mira, I think I'm going home. - I smiled at her, seeing that she was a little serious. I got up and headed my way out of the guild.

I don't care for all the attention Lisanna was getting, in fact, she's a really nice, kind girl and I felt like we could be great friends.

\- Careful, Miss Lucy. - The fishermen spoke, as always, as I passed by the river, balancing on the wall with the Plue, not being by my side today.

I opened the door and went straight to my apartment. Passing the hall I saw the sheriff throwing me a reproachful look. It was three days before my rent was due. I needed to go on a mission as quickly as possible to get enough money to pay my rent and continue with my dear apartment without risk of being thrown out.

I took my belt off and set it on the table along with my keys. It had been a week since I had called any heavenly spirit. I felt I should not bother them just because I felt a little lonely.

I missed being with my dear friends, being part of Fairy Tail's strongest team. I understood that everyone's attention was focused on her, but I could not help but fear that I could be changed.

I took a quick shower and wore a yellow dress with two thin straps going up a foot above my knee. I left the bathroom and felt a presence passing through my room toward the door. Could they be coming to see me finally?

I went into the kitchen with my belt and the keys in my hands. It could be Natsu and Happy, as it could also be some invader. I took my strongest key, already preparing to ask Loke for help. She did not feel the messy, disorganized presence of Natsu or the smell of fish in the kitchen, Happy's favorite food.

\- Who's there? - I said, urging those who were there to speak. I know we should be as careful as possible when we have the possibility of being assaulted, but did not feel a threatening presence.

I heard a noise coming from behind the counter. The kitchen was empty, refrigerator closed, cabinets unharmed, everything in its proper place. I could be imagining things now. In fact, I went into the kitchen analyzing each space minimally, really hoping there was someone there. I do not want to be called crazy, besides being considered the weakest of the strongest team in the Fairy Tail guild.

\- Kyaaaah - I was scared when I felt something jumping on me and squeezing me strongly.

\- Onee-chan, I'm hungry. - A little girl, five years old at the most, spoke as she puckered and looked irritated.

A pretty little girl with gray hair looked at me. Something in his eyes made me shiver. Something in his gaze frightened me. I pushed those thoughts away as I rose from the floor with the little girl on my lap.

\- What is your name? - I needed to know about any information to help the little girl."

I didn't know if it was lost and for some reason it came to rest in my apartment, or even came after me knowing that I am a celestial mage with a good part of the golden keys. She smiled at me as I tugged at a lock of my hair.

\- You're so beautiful, Onee-chan. - She was still playing with my hair.

I remembered that she said she was hungry. I sat her on the kitchen counter in an attempt to get space and prepare something for her to eat, and maybe, just maybe, she could speak his name and other important things.

\- My name is Sae and I'm 5 years old. - She said, holding out one of her hands, showing five tiny fingers.

I smiled at the cuteness, but I could not let myself be carried away by grace and did not know who this little doll was.

\- Oh, all this? - What a beautiful young lady. I looked at her, smiling.

I left a plate of cookies, the precious cookies I left hidden from Natsu and Happy, and also a glass of milk. That's what kids eat, right? She promptly began to eat making a mess, leaving traces of biscuits flying through the air.

\- Sae, are you alone? - How did you get to my apartment? I leaned my head on one hand and with the other I got a biscuit to eat as well.

She took a sip of her milk then jumped off the bench and ran out of the kitchen. Before I could get up and follow her, she walked into the kitchen holding a white envelope. He handed me over and tried to jump on my lap again. I picked it up in my lap, bringing the cookies and the glass of milk closer. I looked at the letter and opened my eyes when I noticed that it was addressed to me. I ripped the side of the envelope and pulled out the letter.

 _"Dear Lucy-san,_

 _If you're reading this letter, it means you're already with Sae-chan. I am sorry to report a very important subject in a letter. I need you to come to Fiore as soon as possible. I have news of an extremely powerful dragon and I feel that only you can help me._

 _With love, Princess Hisui. "_

I looked at Sae and she was almost falling asleep on my shoulder. I set it carefully so that I could get up with her on my lap. I needed to speak to the Master. Why would Princess Hisui send a child to my apartment to give me a letter? What is the important subject that she quotes? Why would she need me?

\- Onee-chan, my kitten is gone. - She grabbed my shoulder and settled into my lap.

\- Kitty? How did you get here, Sae? - I left the kitchen and laid her down on the couch.

I strapped my belt around my waist, holding Leo's key in my pouch. I looked at Sae, seeing that she was sleeping peacefully on the couch. I could take you to the master in the morning. I looked at the living room window and saw that it was night.

I decided to take Sae to bed to let her rest, and then, the next morning, I would try to get some new information and take her to the master. I left her in bed and covered her, when I pulled away from the bed I felt a little hand holding me.

\- Onee-chan, do you sleep with me? - I'm afraid. She spoke sleepily. Cedi smiled.

I lay down beside her, pulled the blanket up so I could get covered too. Then she approached me and threw an arm around my waist. We fell asleep quickly.

 **[...]**

I woke up the next day feeling a weight on my head and on my belly. Hopefully, I opened my eyes. It could be Natsu and Happy on their nightly visits to sleep with me. I looked down and remembered who had slept beside me, Sae. Who would be on my mind? I reached out my arms and felt a soft coat.

\- Sae-chan, let me sleep some more. - A very delicate voice like that of another child.

I lifted my body causing a cat to fall and sit on the bed rubbing its eyes. A cat with gray hairs and orange ears. Sae woke up and smiled openly throwing herself into my arms.

\- Onee-chan, good morning. Now you know Roku. - She hugged me and looked in the direction of the kitten. Definitely an exceed. The point in question, a new Dragon Slayer came about? I stroked his head and it melted down toward my lap.

\- Lushi is so sweet. Princess Hisui is right. - He spoke curled up beside Sae, fighting for more attention.

I didn't understand anything that was happening. My house was invaded by a 5 year old accompanied by an exceed, both came by order of Princess Hisui. What person would be crazy to send a child and a cat to deliver a message on an important mission? I left Sae sitting with Roku at her side on the bed and I stood facing the two of them.

\- Sae, I need you to tell me everything you know. Roku, you must know something too. - I crossed my arms, hoping to look serious.

She lay down again and covered her face. This childish attitude reminded me a lot of a Dragon Slayer of Fire. She missed him so much, but it was not the right time.

I pulled the covers and Sae was laughing while pretending to be sleeping beside a sleepy, but awake, exceed. Expected Attitude of a Child. Clearly she could not tell me what was happening.

\- Since there's no one awake, I do not have to make pancakes for more than one person. - I got up and went to the kitchen. I knocked on the door and hid behind the wall outside the room.

I counted for 3 seconds seeing, at the end of the count, the little pair running toward the kitchen screaming my name. I cooked breakfast and quickly had breakfast. After everyone took a shower, I improvised a sleeve shirt of mine, so that it simulated a dress for little Sae. We left for the guild. Today I would present the pair to the master and try to clear the doubts that filled my mind.

I opened the door of the guild as delicately as possible, trying not to draw attention, even after answering so many questions along the way, like _"Lucy is mother?"_ Or _"It does not look like Dragon Slayer of fire."_

The last question left me confused, after all, we are nakamas close, partners, despite nurturing a confused feeling for him. I put those thoughts aside. He needed to resolve a very important issue and Natsu was not the focus now.

I walked through the door and noticed the same people standing by the guild. In the corner of the room were the same group laughing happily. It seemed like an ordinary day since Lisanna returned. I looked in their direction and noticed how Natsu looked happy with Lisanna at his side. Erza savored her strawberry cake, Happy flew happily, Gray smiled with a melted Juvia at his side. Everyone seemed extremely happy, as if there was nothing different or as if there was nothing lacking beside them.

I left the hurt aside. Now he needed to solve more important matters. I headed toward the balcony and was confronted by a confused Mirajane.

\- Lucy, who are ... - I interrupted her mouth. I did not want to call attention, especially here in the guild.

\- Look, I need to talk to the master, and then I'll clarify any questions you may have. - She continued with her brows furrowed.

She pointed to the second floor in a door next to the S-Class missions mural. Sae stared at the whole guild in shock, Roku resting on my head. I went up the stairs, knocking on the door and coming in when it was signaled that I could enter. I left Sae sitting in a chair and closed the door for us to have more privacy.

\- Lucy? - Makarov looked worriedly at Sae.

\- Master, I need your help. I took the letter from my belt and laid it on the table.


	2. See you tomorrow and hello

**N/A:** "Hello guys. Good morning or good night. I came posting another chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as the readers of the other site. Thanks for the favorites. I'm really glad about it! Some Brazilian reading?

 **LEVY**

After a week, the guild had become accustomed to Lisanna's presence. I do not want to say that I did not miss her, of course I felt, but I could not understand why the stronger team of Fairy Tail left such a beloved nakama aside. Lucy looked so sad and walked away from everyone, always saying otherwise. As her best friend knew she was hurt by not being integrated into the activities of Natsu and company.

\- Hey, shorty. Some problem? - Gajeel looked at me confused. I blushed at his concern, but I avoided thinking about it.

\- It's nothing to me. Lu-chan is strange and distant. - He nodded in agreement with me.

I knew Lucy's feelings for her partner, even if she denied it. I know she's in love, and she's probably feeling bad about being jealous. Being the nicest person I have ever met, you are guarding your feelings so that you do not hurt anyone.

The guild door opened and I felt an unusual presence passing in front of me. It was Lucy holding a little girl with gray hair and an overs too gray with orange spots. What was happening? I never saw either of them and now they were in the guild accompanied by my dear friend.

\- Oe Gajeel. Did you see Lucy coming? - Lily jumped on the table, facing me.

Gajeel looked scary, seemed to be noticing something wrong, and definitely not to his liking. I looked around and did not see Lucy or the child or the exceed in any corner of the room. Did they go back to her apartment? We need to have a serious talk.

A time passed and now Lucy was coming down from the second floor. Had she talked to Master Makarov? Is it ... No, she would not be so hurt to the point of asking to leave the guild. I got up quickly and followed her to the apartment. Gajeel called me several times, but I ignored him. There was a more important subject to deal with and involved a dear friend.

I ran to where Lucy was and when I reached her, I noticed how tense she was. The nervousness was not the shock, he could tell in his reaction.

\- Lu-chan, what's going on? - I stared at her as she took a deep breath and opened the door to her apartment.

She motioned for me to enter. He left the little girl sitting on the couch and the excess flew to the girl's lap. Then she sat in the space that remained between me and the little girl, took a paper in her pocket and handed it to me. I ran my eyes through the paper.

 _"... I need you to come to Crocus as soon as possible. I have news of an extremely powerful dragon and I feel that only you can help me. "_

\- A dragon? - I saw her hugging her knees. - What did the master say? - She looked at me with a smile.

\- I knew you'd notice everything. - She seemed to relax a bit. - He said he's going to look into the situation further to see if the Council is involved. - The little girl hugged her, then stroked her face. In what part of the story is this little girl involved?

\- I'll still be leaving this afternoon. - He lowered his legs and let the little girl fall onto his lap.

I looked at the situation and the weather seemed so familiar, as if they were so close. Lucy would have told me if she was a distant sister or cousin. So I ask myself, what would their relationship be and how could it be so intimate? I caught my attention when I noticed what she had just said. Go away?

\- Natsu and the others already know that? - I regretted what I said when I noticed how it affected Lucy. - You will not tell? They could help you sort out ... - I was interrupted.

\- Not Levy-chan. I ask you to promise me one thing. You will not tell anyone anything. I do not want to take anyone out of your comfort for another problem of mine. If it is written here that only I can help, so be it. - She smiled as the little girl ran her hand over her face, drying a tear that rolled.

\- Onee-chan, you can't cry. The little girl said. I looked at her trying to see some resemblance between her and Lucy. I have found no resemblance or sign that I have ever seen.

Lucy turned the little girl in front of me and took the exceed, leaving it on the little girl's lap.

\- Levy, I want you to meet my new friends. This pretty young lady is named Sae, she was the one who brought the letter to me after invading my apartment. - She stroked the little girl's hair. - And this is your faithful companion, Roku. I still do not know why it is accompanied by an exceed. - She frowned, thinking maybe the same thing as me. Could it be another Dragon Slayer? Was she carrying some magic?

\- Hi Sae, how are you? - I was surprised by a sudden hug.

\- Onee-chan, your friend is so beautiful. - She teased a lock of my hair.

 **Lucy**

After all the fun and a hearty lunch. I was able to talk openly with Levy while Sae and Roku slept on the couch.

\- Lu-chan, are you really leaving? - Levy helped me close my suitcase with some of my clothes.

Am I really leaving? Yes. Will it take me a long time? Do not know. Are you going to miss me? Maybe who knows.

\- You know, I need to do this. I finally got the chance to be important to something. - I tried to convince myself.

I made so much trouble for the guild, always being a sought-after mage or a key piece to some pretty plan. I could not involve the guild in any further trouble, and I knew briefly that only I can help. In the background, I did not want to bother anyone as long as everyone is busy, missing a dear friend.

I invoked Virgo and asked her to keep my suitcase in the spirit world. I briefly explained what had happened and made her aware of where I was going. Loke appeared without being summoned and contested everything I said, but gave up and left my apartment.

Now I'm waiting for the train to start, watching Levy play with Sae and Roku. I felt that I should explain the whole situation to my team, but I was worried that they would contradict my decision or even reject me after this distant week.

The driver signaled the game. I took the tickets from the bag I was carrying on my shoulder. I looked at my dear friend and noticed her crying. I hugged her, thanking her internally for not letting me down. Even though I was close to Lisanna, Levy still stood beside me and always showed up at my apartment for us to talk to.

\- Give news Lu-chan. I will await your return. - She stepped away from me and handed me a tear of communication. - Do not rush. If you need help with anything, please let me know. - I gave another quick hug and pulled Sae toward the train.

We entered the indicated cabin. I left my purse on a bench and was soon used to a pillow by a sleepy Roku. Sae waited for me to sit and stand on my lap. I looked out the window. It was clear that Natsu was busy and would not notice my absence. So I thought.

The train started and headed to Crocus. Princess Hisui was waiting for me. I tried not to worry, wondering what would be waiting for me in the capital of Fiore.


	3. Welcome to Crocus

**N/A:** Hello everybody. Sorry for the delay. Thanks to a very good person, I can now publish the chapters with the best writing done. _ShadowZz_ , thank you very much for your effort. Credits to you.

A great week for anyone to visualize, read, follow. See you.

 **Lucy**

I arrived to Crocus in the late afternoon. Sae was excited about being able to meet the princess, I still wanted to know the relationship the two had, and how the princess knew little Sae. I walked towards the Mercurius Palace of the Kingdom of Crocus, the capital of Fiore.. Even though it was dusk, the city was alive. Several guards were scattered all over the capital greeting people as they passed shops, happy residents were smiling at each other as they worked, and children ran through the streets. Despite all the activity there was no sign of a sporting event or any celebrities walking down the street, this was simply the city.

I looked at Sae and saw her eyes shine. She was such a cute little girl, and she had such an angelic way about her. How could she have gone to Magnolia alone accompanied only by an exceed? Several questions ran through my mind, until i was barred by a uniformed man. He was dark-haired, with brown hair and a bulky but perfectly trimmed beard. His armor glowed with the reflection of the lanterns set in the store entrances.

"Miss Lucy Heartfilia?" He greeted me, but was soon attacked by an anxious child and an impatient exceed.

"Mr. Arcadios, I said I could bring Onee-chan to the princess." Sae said, jumping happily as if she had won a joke.

Looking at the exchange I wondered, did Sae really go to Magnolia just to get me? I could not understand how a child could travel from one city to another, and still be able to complete her mission. Arcadios picked her up gently by the waist so that they were eye level. He gave a slight jerk with a serious, concerned expression.

"Miss Sae you were not supposed to do that, you could have hurt yourself." Arcadios looked worried, and seemed to know the girl perfectly.

I smiled at them, maybe I could talk to Arcadios and get the information needed to answer my questions. Arcadios looked at me and smiled.

"Miss Heartfilia, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I told Sae that the soldiers would go to Magnolia to get you, but it seems that her stubbornness spoke louder. Isn't that right Roku?" He cast a menacing glare in the direction of the cat, that now hid behind my head.

"It did not bother me at all. I just want you to answer some questions." He nodded his approval.

"But First, I need to take you to the Palace. I believe you have received the letter from Princess Hisui, right?" He led me to a magic car, and once everyone got in he started driving.

"Yes I did,and so here I am" I looked out the window trying to analyze the whole city.

Nothing seemed to be wrong or in trouble, I also did not notice signs of invasion coming from a dragon, or even the presence of one. This made everything more confusing. The car entered a large courtyard of the Kingdom of Fiore, giving access to the entrance of the Palace. Several guards were alarmed at the entrance of the vehicle, however, they calmed down when they saw that I was under the care of the uniformed man. Maybe his position was imposing that respect.

We got out of the car and entered the Palace. The whole place was bright, it was painted with cheerful colors and the walls were adorned by various paintings and sculptures. One of said paintings was of Princess Hisui and her father. You could recognize them by the material published in the famous magazines, credits to Jason, the best reporter and editor I know. Sae ran to where the princess was, while Roku stood beside me he seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Miss Lucy, thank you for taking my call." She smiled and gave me a brief hug. " I believe you must have many questions. Let me clear them up after we have a cup of tea."

She led me to a table set in the garden. Soon a lady served us tea and also brought a plate with some biscuits. Sae and Roku volunteered to take care of the cookies. Princess Hisui took a sip of her tea and then leaned her arms on the table.

"First of all, I must thank you for taking care of Sae and Roku. I know very well how they can act like children when they want, and I've never seen them obeying a person they do not know well so much before." She smiled as she saw the pair running through the garden around us. "No to clarify your doubts about the letter." She took a deep breath. "I learned of a very powerful magic item, it is protected by a dragon called Acnology." I shivered at the words.

A living dragon? Were they not all missing? I kept quiet, allowing the princess to continue speaking.

"This item has the power to destroy a whole category of wizards and ironically, I have information that a very dangerous guild is behind this item. Even if we do not know what kind of item it is." She held my hands, staring at me deeply. "I need your help Lucy, to get this item. I know that only a celestial mage can approach Acnology, as I have the knowledge of his power. I know that you are the perfect person for such a mission." She begged, looking extremely worried.

A dragon was alive and possessed a powerful item. A guild is behind this same item, but only a celestial mage can approach Acnology. I felt my body stiffen at the thought that this would be my first solo mission, without the strongest team in fairy tail or even Natsu. I've never felt so lonely, almost abandoned. Now that I need their help, Lisanna returns.

"I'll think about it Princess, but I'd like to have a plan in place first." I needed to know as much information as possible before making any hasty decisions.

Deep down I had already decided, I was only afraid to tread this way alone and without giving news to my guild.

"I'll introduce you to a friend of dragon expert, he knows a lot of information about places visited by Acnology, the disappearance of the other dragons and even about a possible location of the item." She let go of my hands. "As for the mission, I'm sorry to inform you that you must go alone. Acnology proved to be a very dangerous dragon. Even your guild may not know of this quest or our plan to get this item will be ruined." She took another sip of her tea.

"I'm not very happy about this omission of information, but if I have to…" I do not like having to keep secrets from my friends. " What about Sae and Roku, how did they get to me?" I asked anxiously.

"Sae and Roku? This duo is very stubborn when they talk about something. It was through Sae that I became aware of this item, I found her alone and abandoned by the city. Roku was always by her side." She glanced toward them. "I have no information about Sae's parents or even about her magic. When she arrived at the Palace, she always kept quiet and did not talk much. Over the months, she started loosening up, and became close to everyone here at the Palace. Although Roku still feels uncomfortable, as if he can not trust anyone." We were surprised at the sudden interruption.

Sae came toward me and threw herself into my lap, then Roku snuggled into the empty space, both smiling happily. I did not understand how a little girl as beautiful as Sae could be left alone, maybe that explains Roku's mistrust. By the behavior and age of both, I felt it would be very difficult to get to know them. However, it doesn't hurt to try.

" I'll bring you more information in the morning. Now you need to rest." Princess Hisui said leading me into the Palace and toward the second floor, where the rooms were situated.

She opened a double white door and wished me good night. I looked around and was impressed by the room. Despite living in a mansion and having a good living, nothing compares to a life in royalty. A double bed was in the center of the room, around it was an ivory dresser, a window where there was a view of the whole kingdom. In the far right corner of the room was a large bookcase with several books, and a table with only one chair. I was tempted to read some of the books, but I forbade it reminding myself the reason I was here. I was very grateful they allowed me to stay the night, they were not required to, since this relationship was only for a contract and a request for help.

Sae and Roku refused to leave my side and after much complaining, I allowed them to sleep in the same room as me. I felt like I should take care of them, like a motherly relationship. I did not understand why, but I couldn't deny this desire and sense of protection. I took the opportunity to summon Virgo when Sae and Roku went out to eat something else with a gentle maid of the princess.

"Gate of the Maiden, open yourself Virgo." My dear heavenly spirit.

"Did you call me Hime?" Virgo greeted me.

"Virgo, I told you not to treat me like a princess, I'm a friend." It's always like that, nothing changes. I got three sets of clothes from the Celestial world so that I, Sae, and Roku could change.

We talked for a few quick minutes. Virgo informed me that Loke went to the guild, but did not say anything to me about how the guild is reacting after my recent disappearance. I preferred not to ask anything as well, since it would only make it harder to accept the mission. How could I concentrate knowing that perhaps my dear friends did not notice my absence? How could I fulfill the mission properly, knowing that Natsu may not be worried about my disappearance?

Sae and Roku came back shortly after Virgo returned to the Celestial world. I encouraged them to bathe,and then we prepared to sleep. Sae and Roku fell asleep shortly after. I fell asleep thinking about a boy with pink hair and incredible personality.


	4. Lucy is not there

**N/A:** Hello guys. New chapter to enjoy some more.

I need to thank ShadowZz again for improving the writing of the chapters. You deserve every credit.

Thanks for the new views. Whoever is reading, you will not regret it. You can be sure!

A hug and good reading.

 **Natsu**

I entered the guild kicking the door, anxious to find Lucy. I had so much news and felt a need to tell her everything. I remembered the past week and felt bad for leaving my partner aside. With Lisanna's return I drifted away, remembering our childhood, asking about Edolas and the two years she was there. The time passed and even though I noticed Lucy's distance, I remained focused on Lisanna.

I don't want to hurt my dear nakama, I just could not be so close to her after all that happened in Edolas. Noticing the proximity of Edo-Natsu and Edo-Lucy made me realize how close I was to our Lucy. I always defend Luce and go against everything and everyone to save her from danger. It made me realize just how worried I was about her, made me notice that I care about her as more than just a friend.

Lisanna had tried to go back to old times back, and after her confession where she said she liked me, I felt she was not reciprocated. I could not return the same feelings, perhaps because I felt a greater affection for Lucy. All this week, even hurt, Lisanna was willing to remove all my doubts about these new feelings. She explained to me that at a certain point in life we feel a great closeness to a girl, making us want to spend time with them. That explains why I love sleeping with Lucy so much at home.

Lisanna also explained to me that at the same time, we feel that we should protect a person and to keep them smiling becomes a life goal. I felt my cheeks heat up as I remembered the smile of the celestial mage.

I looked around trying to sniff my partner's scent. I was surprised I did not feel her presence. It was past lunchtime and she was not in any corner of the room talking to Mira or Levy. I walked right past Gray, noting that he was surprised at my behavior. Of course, we would be fighting now, even for no logical reason. Now, it was my desire to find my beloved nakama and to kill the longing. I ran to the guild counter and sat down in one of the chairs. Soon Mira left a mug of beer for me to drink.

"Is there a problem, Natsu?" She asked as she finished drying a plate. Her smile suggested something else, as if her answer might confirm some of his thoughts.

"Luce has not come yet. Where is she?" I took a sip of the beer, then laid my head on the counter. Gray sat down next to me and punched me weakly on my shoulder.

"Match head what's your problem? Haven't had your daily dose of Lucy yet?" He asked and I could see the malice in his words. Mira laughed loudly resting her face on her hands.

"Is there a problem with Lucy's absence?" Mira smiled as if watching a dream come true.

I looked around me ignoring the laughter of the ice machine and the demon next to me. Levy was reading a book intently. Levy! I felt like a genius when I went in her direction to get information about Lucy, even though I could go to her apartment and get the information myself.

"Oi Levy, do you know where Luce is?" I asked impatiently, then noticed her arching one eyebrow as she set the book aside.

Gajeel who was beside her laughed. Even with his eyes closed he could see the behavior of the girl. Levy rose from his chair and pointed at me. Her cheeks were swollen and I could see she was turning red. It was not a fluffy red like Lucy does when I'm with her, it was more frightening. My body trembled, seeing a remnant of wickedness resembling that of Satan-Soul or even of Titania.

"You must be stupid or enough of a fool to think I'll listen to you. Do you really think I'll tell you anything about my nakama when you set her aside?!" She snorted and punched me weakly in my head. Gajeel kept laughing until he also picked up Levy. She turned her body and walked away from us. I tried to follow her, but I was interrupted by a flustered Happy.

"Natsu, Natsu. Lushi disappeared." He cried, spinning nervously through the air.

He had missed her. How could I have let this happen, I can't believe I got so distant she was able to slip away? I noticed with my peripheral vision that Gray and Erza were approaching in confusion.

"Happy what did you say?" Erza asked.

"Natsu left me alone at home. When I woke up, I went straight to Lucy's apartment thinking he would be there. " He whimpered. "Lucy wasn't there." He jumped into Erza's arms.

Gray looked at Erza worriedly. Even they had failed to notice the distance of our beloved nakama. I looked at Happy again.

 _"Lucy wasn't there."_

His words echoed in my mind, the realization of what he said starting to sink in, that Lucy was not at home or at the guild. I was afraid, remembering when she decided to leave, back to her mansion after the attack on Phantom Lord. I remember how she blamed herself for causing so much trouble to the guild. Even if everyone tried to convince her otherwise, she still felt responsible, until she surprised us by going to her father and opening her heart. I don't understand why I was so angry and afraid that Lucy would not return to the guild. I hurried to her house to bring her back, even if it was by force.

I left the guild without speaking to anyone and ran to Lucy's apartment. I jumped in through the window, knowing that it would be unlocked as always. I smiled knowing that she would always welcome me, even though she kicked me out of her bed or complained that I was eating away her stockpile. She would always welcome me with open arms, and yet I pulled away from her.

I ran my eyes all over the room and the air seemed still, as if no one was there. Luce's scent was in the air, telling me she had been around recently. I noticed a piece of paper attached to an envelope on her desk. I remembered how Lucy reacted when I read some of her papers, or even the letters she writes for her late mother.

I decided to face her famous kick and took the envelope. I pulled the paper out and felt my body stiffen as I read the words contained there. My eyes raced through the letter.

 _"... I need you to come to Crocus as soon as possible. I have news of an extremely powerful dragon and I feel that only you can help me. "_

My body fell to the floor. A dragon? Were they not missing? I looked at the door at the moment Gray, Erza and Wendy were walking through, accompanied by the two exceeds. Happy took the paper from my hand and handed it to Erza. Everyone was shocked after noticing the contents of the letter. Wendy knew how I was feeling. The dragon that had taken care of her was also missing. She came up to me and hugged me. I delayed to return the act, but soon I hugged her back.

"We're going to find believe." I felt a little calmer with her words. I just could not understand the reason why Lucy left Magnolia alone after receiving such important information and not having said anything to me?

I remembered how distant we had been for a week, and I realized that was reason enough. I got scared when I was punched in the head. Erza was looking at me with her arms folded.

"So you're going to give up so easily? Are you going to let her go and not do anything?" Her gaze made my whole body shiver.

However, it didn't take a punch from Erza for me to understand what I should do. Lucy is my friend and partner. I can't allow her to take such an important mission without me being by her side. I could not understand what led to my fear earlier. I had searched so much for signs to prove the existence of dragons, or at least where they are hidden. I believe Igneel did not die, none of them did.

Now, analyzing the situation. Lucy answered the call, even though dragons were involved. Despite me being distant, this is an attitude that proves her concern, shows that she cares about me. Had she really worried about the letter containing information about dragons, or did she answer the call just because the sender was a member of the Royalty? I momentarily ignored these thoughts. I jumped out the window and noticed that Gray, Wendy, Erza, Happy, and Charle accompanied me.

"Natsu, what are you going to do?" Happy had asked exactly what I was thinking.

What am I going to do? How I will do it? Obviously I'm going after Luce, but I need more information about her whereabouts, when she left, and if anyone saw her leaving. Remembering the letter, someone asked Luce to go to Crocus. Princess Hisui, wasn't it? I went to the guild and kicked the door in, going towards the master, he should know something.

"Old man, Lucy is gone. Do you know anything?" I ran toward him. Gajeel held me on the way, asking me to calm down.

How could I calm down if my nakama is gone and I was not there to prevent it? Even if it was for good reason, I should be at her side. Juvia and Cana approached where we were, both worried about their nakama.

"Natsu, sit down, boy. I will not talk to you if you are so anxious." He drank a whole pint of beer.

Mira came over and took his mug. The Master lowly grunted. I looked around the whole team was there with me, Levy with the same angry expression, Gajeel and Mirajane.

"Lucy came to me yesterday. I believe you have already read the letter she received, and you must be wondering why you were not warned before." He stared at me. "She told me not to tell any information about her leaving, unless somebody made a show of it. But I had asked her to wait a little longer. I wanted to contact the Council to see if such information was true." He sighed deeply. "You know the friend you have, you know how anxious and impatient she is. You must understand that she had her reasons for making this decision on her own and leaving without telling anyone." He stopped talking and jumped off the counter.

He went up the ladder leading to the second floor of the guild.

"If I were you, I'd take the train and leave as far as it will go, okay Natsu?" Master Makarov nodded and went to his office.

I felt sick just imagining the train and the discomfort of being inside one. No, don't think about that now, Lucy is more important and she may need my help.


End file.
